Before we tear apart
by Kazamirose
Summary: Dan has left Wardington. Runo is angry as he did not call back. But thanks to a special picture she realizes the need for connection.  Oneshot Dan/Runo


Before We Tear Apart

Disclaimer= I do not own Bakugan

Runo's POV (whole story)

* * *

><p><em>The hustle and bustle in the airport did not distract me. Time was too precious for me. He was leaving, leaving Wardington and going over a hundred miles away from me. I glanced at him. I'll miss him for sure. I'll miss his messy hair, his hypnotizing eyes, his voice, his goofy smile and not to mention his annoying attitude. I'll miss holding his hand and his tight grip. I'll miss everything about him.<em>

_It was just too unreal._

"_Runo" I heard him speak "Are you alright?" he asked with concern._

"_Yeah, I'm super." I choked out. "What do you think Dan? You're leaving-again-I should be happy right?"_

"_Yeah ofcourse you'll be alright! In fact you'll be super." He answered, smiling his goofy smile, which pierced through my heart like a sword._

"_You IDIOT! I'll MISS you so much! I waited for you when you were off to Vestroia. You do remember I risked my life to SEE you? And you repay me like…THIS? Lea-Leaving me? AGAIN?" I shouted, tears escaping uncontrollably from my eyes. _

_It was unbearable. I didn't want to end up with a tear stained face. I had to be strong. But my emotions took the better of me. "How do you feel right now, oh great Dan Kuso? I hate you. I HATE YOU. GET LOST. NEVER COME BACK. I MEAN IT. I hope you don't hit a-"_

_I was cut off. He had pulled me in a hug. His strong arms were wrapped around me, making my violent emotions calm._

"_I'm sorry, Runo. My dad's job…I don't want to leave you either. I'll keep in touch with you. I'll miss you every single day and night. I'll never be able to get used to my life without seeing you. I won't be able to hear you shout at me at a stupid thing or tease me. You're beautiful Runo…and I'll never love anyone but you." _

_He held me tight as he said all this. I was speechless._

"_Dan…"_

_He kissed me passionately._

_We broke apart. He held my hands the way he did before when he left for Vestroia._

"_Keep in touch. Don't forget to call me." I added._

"_I won't." he replied._

_Then suddenly, everything went dark. I was surrounded by cold and dark. I shouted Dan's name. No one replied. I was alone. Then I heard a sound._

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up, gasping for air. It was only a nightmare, I assured myself. I was in my room, not the airport or that scary darkness. Groaning, I tried to turn off my alarm clock which was beeping. Instead I hit a picture frame. It fell on the floor, the glass shattering and the corners became distorted.<p>

I reached for the alarm clock first to turn the annoying thing off. Then I reached for the frame.

My mother rushed into my room.

"Runo! What was that crashing sound?" she asked worriedly. Her eyes fell upon the broken pieces of glass. "Oh dear, I'll get the broom. Don't put your feet down, you'll hurt yourself dear."

I looked at the shattered pieces of glass and the distorted frame. I picked it up. The picture, though, was still fine. It was the picture taken on my first date with Dan. Tears threatened to roll down from my eyes. I looked at his face. 'Damn you Dan." I muttered. He never called. As if I simply disappeared from his life. I didn't call him to show that I was angry but I never heard from him since.

My mother came in and swept the glass. "There, now you can put your feet down." She saw the picture I held in my hand. "Oh dear," she came and sat next to me "You miss him?" she asked gently, her plump hand around my shoulders.

I nodded, not uttering a word. I just kept on looking at his face.

"Well why don't you go to that gift shop and buy a new frame for that special picture? It's open right now and besides no school! Its summer vacations dear. Do go out more."

"He promised to visit me in the vacations." I managed to squeak out.

"There there, everyone has their own reasons. Now come on, breakfast is ready, don't want to get it cold now do we?" she tried to comfort me, I could guess…but it was of no use.

She left the room and I automatically got up and chose my clothes for the day. A yellow sleeveless shirt and denim capris with white sandals. The picture was tucked in my pocket. I ran downstairs, grabbed toast and went out of my family's café.

* * *

><p>The summer breeze was in the air. It was a pleasant morning. I walked through the streets. I sighed as I crossed the park. I saw the bench where Dan and I shared an ice cream cone on a hot sunny afternoon since he didn't have enough for two. I walked on. Then I came across the tree. It was that tree where we both ran for shelter from the rain. He held me tight as the thunder roared and the lightening striked. It was raining cats and dogs that day. The park had many memories. It was this place where he left me and Julie. But we spent a lot of time here together. I ran out of the park. Too many memories. They were like arrows striking me as I tried to turn my back against them.<p>

I walked further ahead. I stopped shortly. I stopped in front of the flower shop. Dan bought me roses and tulips from here. I smiled. Idiotic and stubborn as he was and maybe probably still is. But he gets cute once in a while.

"Hallo" the florist smiled at me. Oblivious that she had been watching me, I looked at her with surprise.

"Do you want to buy some flowers? For a loved one or relative? I can make a beautiful set of them if you wish." She offered.

"No thanks." I smiled "I was just having a day dream, I guess." I laughed, but not full heartedly.

"Oh alright." The florist looked at me with a concerned look. I walked towards the gift shop.

I stopped once more. This time in front of the cinema.

"First date…" I muttered, taking out the picture from my pocket.

* * *

><p>I walked on till I reached the gift shop. I looked at the variety of picture frames. In the end I chose one with silver outline and a couple of black hearts. I paid and left the shop. I didn't put the picture in the frame right away. I kept on looking at the picture as I walked.<p>

The wind picked up. Since I was in a daze, just staring at the picture and lost in my own memories, my grip loosened. The wind blew it away.

"My picture!" I exclaimed as I ran after it. The picture landed on the ground and a child on a bike ran over it. The picture was partly torn into half. Me on one half and him on the other.

Then it hit me. It was stupid and weak to cry but I couldn't help it. I didn't care about the picture, it could be fixed by tape anyways. What made me cry was that Dan and I were already apart. I'm here and he's there. I was afraid. What if I lose connection with him gradually? If none of us would do anything to bridge this divide…we would be torn apart forever.

Realizing this, I sprung to my feet. I ran home. I opened the café door, dodged the customers and climbed the stairs. I went to my room and locked it. Inside I picked up my mobile phone and dialed Dan's number. One of had to do something. If he didn't then it was my responsibility. I prayed silently for him to pick up.

After a few seconds, he picked up.

"Hello Runo?"

Happiness flooded my heart. It felt so good to hear his voice.

"Dan, I miss you…" I began.

"Runo… I'm sorry. I was busy but I shouldn't have been_"

"Forget it." I cut him off "What's going on in Bayview and how have you been?"

Yes, one of us had to act. I realized that just today. But it was enough _before we tore apart._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**And now the reason for my absence. Recently, fanfiction did not open on my computer. I thought it might be some connection problem so I waited. But it turned out to be a long problem. One of my friend's fanfiction did not open as well. It turned out to be a problem in the internet service providers and we both had it from the same company. Honestly I had lost all hope. But now I shall start again. The next chapter of War on what will be out latest on Sunday. During my long unwanted hiatus I got some more ideas and alterations for the upcoming chapters.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot of Dan and Runo =)**


End file.
